User talk:Woolva
|} New Logo with Scarlett Not bad at all! :D What do you think of it? Moblitz 17:04, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:fonts Lol, I was just looking for the fonts earlier today :P Thanks! Not sure what to make with them yet.. Is there anything else that needs some designer work on this wikia? I could try and spice up those big pictures on the frontpage (Battle Maps/Goals etc.) if you're interested. Can you get me a picture of the battle map with the islands, without the sea in the background? (if it exists, otherwise I can just use the islands' images from Battle Map and draw the curly lines myself) Moblitz 18:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Island Images I was wondering if there was a single image for the battle map, with all the islands on it + the curly white lines indicating the route, like you can see in the game. I'm thinking it probably doesn't exist, but maybe you've seen it somewhere? Moblitz 18:28, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Battle Map No problem. I can just recreate it using the images from this wiki :) Moblitz 19:20, July 16, 2011 (UTC) New Battle Map slider It turned out quite different than I had in mind, but it looks pretty cool I think :) Check it out on the frontpage. Moblitz 01:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Good note. If you like, feel free to friend me and become neighbors. My fb name is the same-Robert Hester. -Robert Hester 02:07, July 17, 2011 (UTC) hi can i add u on facebook , if yes give me your full name pls thx ,;;Zedve. Slider pics Also updated the Goals and Characters-slider pictures on the frontpage :) Moblitz 17:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Out of Money and Can I be an Administrator? Thanks! I'll try to be more active I promise. What do you say??? EDIT: Can I be an Administrator? I know I haven't edited too much but I know to create Templates and to keep the wiki safe.Please respond.I created the page Template:SpoilerWarning and Template:SpoilerWarning2, and I used it on Raven and Battle Map.I also added information to Professor Von Helman, The Duchess, and Sgt. Dan O'Might. Hey! I don't know how to make money fast.I just can't reach 130,000 Coins to but an expansion.I had 99,000 but then I spent 20,000 because I tought that the Napoleon Satue cost just 2,000.I have 12 farms but I still can't earn much money.I think it was a bad ideea when I bought expansions on that island to create an 'army base' jst like Steele's.Dodo8My talk page 09:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Skin How can I change the wiki edit format for me? I hate when I see Images, green ,etc.And I also have problems with it because I can't edit some of them.I mean that I want to see only letters. Yes, that I mean but it doesen't works properly everytime and I can't delete one party of the text in it without delete it all.I just mean that I want to change my settings to change everything to normal letters. i'm sorry because i'm annoing but how i do that? I got it now.:) Re:Re: Thanks! I'm pretty pleased with them myself :) Moblitz 18:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Space Exploration Is there a high(er) resolution image available for this picture? Moblitz 13:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) New Unreleased Content Hey! Look what I found. You should put them on the page, because I didn't know how to do it as there was only one free space. Daruma (I already added it) Teddy Bear Topiary Red Mailbox More angles for this lamp Tactical Nuke II and III Stone resource Grass Farm Plot ( like the ones from Farmville and Cityville) Dodo8My talk page 08:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: WOOOOOW.I used you as an allie in the first battle of port Sylvan and you usen a TACTICAL NUKE! This is AWSOME! Please send me mystery gift they may contain tactical nukes too. A-10 Pre-released? Look what I found trough game files. I've got all the images from MPRO Image downloader.Are the images updated or the A-10 was pre-released? Dodo8My talk page 11:08, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Orange Madness What's up with all the orange buttons? I don't thinks it's particularly good looking :( I think it's better to have them blue, with a gradient like in the E&A logo. Or if you insist on orange, make it just like the orange/yellow/white gradient like the logo (probably best result with button background image). Moblitz 11:32, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Expansions Hey Woolva :) I have uploaded the 5th, north island in the expansions section. Also, I meant to upload entire map with all expansion tiles in PNG format, by a mistake I uploaded a clean empire map. If you could just edit the description of the image, it would be nice. I made those maps and I should upload them sooner, when I was requested in E&A forums, but when I checked here I saw someone did it already. If you have any more requests that I could help with (making maps), just send me a PM.